Meeting Crasher
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Meeting Jack Frost was interesting for Canada and Prussia, but they never expected he would crash a World Meeting.


Meeting Crasher

Jack Frost had been a Guardian for over a year now. He had loads of fun playing with the kids in Burgess during the winter, but it was time for him to move further north. Ha, North. Stupid pun, right? But it made Jack smile as he flew over the Canadian border, waving at the people stuck going through the checkpoint.

Now, even though Jack had been a Guardian for a year, he still felt lonely. Not as much as before, but just enough to keep him from being fully happy. He knew that the other four considered him part of their makeshift family, but he felt like they just couldn't understand how alone he had felt for the last three hundred years. Jack felt like they thought he could just wave it off and be done with it.

As he flew around spreading ice and snow, he wasn't aware of someone else feeling much the same way as he did.

* * *

><p>Mathew Williams, better known as the mostly-forgotten nation of Canada, was walking along a deserted street in a small town. It was a few days after the latest world meeting, and he had come home feeling a little more upset than usual. No one had noticed him, which he was used to by now, but Alfred had acted like he was a freakin mirror and was questioning aloud why his reflection wasn't moving when he did.<p>

Idiotic brother.

Mathew was supposed to meet up with Gilbert at the nearest coffee shop, but not for a while. He had a few minutes to spare. Mathew didn't know that he'd end up being late because a certain winter spirit decided it would be fun to have a snowball fight.

* * *

><p>Jack's favorite past time had always been and would always be pelting unsuspecting people with snowballs, so when he saw the man in the red hoodie walking down the street alone he knew it wasn't an opportunity to pass up. With a steady hand, Jack flung a snowball at the blonde man, hitting him dead center in the back of the head.<p>

"Alright!" he hollered happily, punching a fist into the air.

The man turned around, obviously trying to find out who had hit him. Jack wasn't worried about getting caught; the guy wouldn't be able to see him since he didn't believe. Or at least, that's what Jack thought until the man stormed over to him.

"That wasn't funny," he said, obviously trying to be stern but epically failing.

"Wait, you can see me?" Jack gasped.

"Yeah," the blonde man said slowly, probably questioning Jack's mental health. "Why?"

"No one sees me unless they believe in me," Jack explained, a grin steadily growing on his face. "Wow! I've got an adult believer! This is so cool!"

The winter spirit did a back flip, landing perfectly atop his staff. The man frowned in confusion.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun," Jack introduced, hopping back onto the ground. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mathew Williams," he greeted. "How do I know you're really Jack Frost and not just an escaped mental patient?"

Jack grinned. "Would an escaped mental patient be able to do this?" he asked. With a quick tap of his staff, he had coated a large area in frost.

"Wow," Mathew said, impressed. "So you're not human?"

"Nope! So, what's your name, Dude-in-Red-Hoodie?"

Mathew grinned. Someone actually wanted to know his name. "I'm Mathew."

"Cool name," Jack grinned, obviously aiming for the pun.

"That was lame," Mathew sighed, though still grinning like an idiot. Someone other than Gil or Al was actually talking to him.

Jack admitted that yes, it was a lame pun. Then he asked a completely random question to distract Mathew from it. "Hey, are you like obsessed with moose and maple syrup and stuff? You know, since you're Canadian?"

"Moose no, maple syrup . . . well, maybe a bit," Mathew explained embarrassedly.

Jack laughed. "You're really funny, Mattie."

"Mattie?"

"Mathew just sounds boring. So, where were you headed before I hit you with a snowball?"

"I was going to meet up with my friend, Gilbert," Mathew explained. "Wanna come?"

Jack grinned. "Sure!"

The entire way there, Mathew was pelted with snowballs by the annoying little teen.

* * *

><p>When Mathew and Jack finally arrived at the coffee shop, Gilbert was about ready to leave. It wasn't like Mathew to be twenty minutes late. He was just about to get up and head out to look for him when the blonde Canadian walked through the door.<p>

"Birdie!" Gilbert greeted. "Why were you late?"

Mathew grinned. "I made a new friend," he said. Now that Gilbert was paying attention, he saw the white-haired boy in a blue hoodie walking behind Mathew. A smile spread across the Prussian man's face.

"Someone actually saw you, Birdie! Congrats!" he cheered quietly.

"What does he mean, someone saw you?" the boy asked Mathew.

Mathew turned to him. "Most people don't notice me. Sometimes I might as well not even be there."

The boy sighed. "Dude, I know how you feel. Three hundred years of being invisible can really add up."

Gilbert frowned in confusion at the casually-made statement. "Three hundred years?" he echoed. "Are you another nation?"

"You can see me?" the teenage boy asked hopefully.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Well of course I can see you; the awesome me sees all. Now answer my awesome question."

"What was the question again?"

Mathew tried to stop Gilbert from asking it again, but the Prussian man didn't pay any attention. Instead, he went ahead and re-asked.

"Are you another nation?"

Jack frowned in confusion. "Nation? Wait, so there are human nations walking around?" His frown quickly turned into a grin. "Cool! Which nation are you? Wait, lemme guess: Germany?" He was guessing based on the man's German accent.

Mathew had to laugh at the look on Gilbert's face. It was insulted, shocked, upset, embarrassed, and a tiny bit confused all at the same time.

"Nien!" the albino cried. "I am the awesome Prussia, not my unawesome little brother!"

"Your brother is Germany?"

Gilbert sighed. "Yes. Now which nation are you?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not a nation. I'm Jack Frost! Wait, is Mattie a nation too?"

Mathew nodded. "I'm Canada."

"As in, the country we're in right now?"

"Yeah . . ."

Jack laughed, jumping up and perching on his staff. "This is so cool! Wait until the other Guardians hear about this!"

"What other Guardians?" Gilbert questioned.

Jack hopped back down onto the ground before answering. "Oh, the Guardians of Childhood," he explained. "We protect all the children in the world. I think you might've heard of them: Santa, though we call him North, the Easter Bunny, just Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Toothiana or Tooth for short, and the Sandman, Sandy."

"They're all real?" Mathew asked.

"Of course we're all real! Mother Nature is real too, and so are the Boogeyman and the Man in the Moon. So which other nations are personified?"

Gilbert and Mathew then proceeded to explain to Jack that all of the countries were in fact alive, and most of them attended a meeting once a month. Jack, being so excited he was about to burst, decided that he was going to go with them to their next meeting. The countries tried to convince him not to, but it was too late.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>At the next World Meeting, both Gilbert and Mathew were worried that Jack would show. They had warned him that it might be a bad idea, but the immortal teenager wouldn't listen to reason. So it was a relief when the meeting started and Jack was nowhere to be seen.<p>

But just as Arthur was getting up to say his piece about ways they could help their economies, the doors were thrown open. In strode a white haired teen wearing a dark blue hoodie and carrying a wooden staff in his grasp. Gilbert and Mathew groaned; they told Jack not to come!

"Sorry I'm late!" Jack grinned. "I got lost on my way here."

Needless to say, his arrival wasn't taken as well as it could have been.

"Who the hell are you?"

"There's another country?"

"Which country is he?"

"Is he one of America's state-things?"

"Yo, he's not mine, dudes!" Alfred protested. "Look, he's obviously Mattie's and Gilbert's!"

"WHAT?!" several people exclaimed, Mathew, Gilbert, and Jack included.

"Yeah," Alfred continued. "He's totally one of the Canadian provinces or whatever they're called. Wait, isn't there some place called New Prussia? He's definitely New Prussia!"

"New where now?" Gilbert asked. "Birdie, what is this awesome New Prussia place your annoying brother speaks of?"

"Um, it's a city. In Canada. Called New Prussia. I've never been."

"Hey!" Jack called out. "Why do you guys think I'm a country-thing?"

That was enough to get everyone to shut up.

"Um, why else would you be here, bro?" Alfred asked.

"'Cause Mattie is my friend, and I sorta figured out he was a country," Jack admitted with a grin on his face. "Lemme guess, you're America?"

"DUDES, RETREAT! NONCOUNTRY ALERT!" Alfred yelped, running toward the door. Arthur stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down," he snapped. "You're making a scene!"

Alfred shook off Arthur's hand and peered curiously at Jack. "Who the heck are you, dude?"

Jack grinned. "I'm Jack Frost!"

The Nordic countries instantly perked up at hearing the name. Jack Frost, or Jokul Frosti as the original myths had dubbed him, was one of their old gods, back when they were all pagan. He was real? And he was a teenager? How did _that_ happen?

"Jack Frost?" Mattias questioned with a grin. "Never thought I'd meet you in person, Jokul!"

Jack had heard that name before, mostly from people in the north of Europe, and he knew it was a variation of his own. He didn't like it though; what was so wrong with Jack?

"My name is Jack Frost, not Jokul Frosti or whatever you Nordic people think," Jack explained as kindly as he could, though him being a teenage guy didn't help very much in the nice department.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Feliciano asked cheerfully, having just noticed their uninvited guest.

Ludwig sighed. "He is," he said, pointing to the white haired boy in the blue hoodie.

"He looks like Prussia!" Feli giggled.

"Is he slow or something?" Jack asked Mathew quietly.

"I think so, but I'm not sure," Mathew replied honestly.

Jack decided that the meeting was a bit too boring, what with people just standing around and asking him questions, so he decided to have a little fun. With a wave of his staff, the winter spirit caused snow to fall from the ceiling. The less mature countries laughed in delight before racing around, trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. Jack then went about icing over the floor, creating a skating rink inside the meeting room.

Mathew sighed, watching everyone freaking out in their own way. He had feared something like this would happen if Jack came to the meeting. It looked like he was right.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ludwig demanded. "How did it start snowing?!"

"Dude, relax and have a bit of fun," Jack laughed. "Besides, Fun is my center, and I think it's time we all had a bit of fun, don't you think?"

Before Ludwig could yell at Jack to clean everything up –and no one ignored the German when he was totally angry –Jack created one of his little blue snowflakes. Bunny had succumbed easily to one before, so this strict, uptight German guy should too. It was worth a shot.

Every country watched in amazement and a little bit of terror as Jack threw a snowflake at Ludwig, their reactions heightening when the German actually _smiled_. There were even a few people who passed out when Ludwig started playing in the snow with Feliciano.

What had that snowflake done to him?

Gilbert was one of the few people who shrugged it off quickly, choosing to instead throw a snowball right at his little brother. "Haha! Take that, West!"

As the whole world –literally the _whole world_ –ended up playing in the snow like children, Jack and Mathew watched with two totally different reactions. Jack was so excited that everyone was having fun, whereas Mathew was worried if anyone would ever act normal –or at least, their version of normal –ever again. He didn't know anything about Jack's special snowflakes. What if their affects were permanent?

Jack noticed Mathew's worried frown and threw one of his snowflakes at the Canadian. And soon everyone was playing in the snow. The northern countries were ice skating, the youngest ones were having a snowball fight –though Alfred had to be reminded not to use his full strength when throwing the snowballs –and the more mature nations were building snowmen or igloos.

Jack grinned to himself. He'd have to crash the meetings more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that happened, it was a thing. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~C**


End file.
